User talk:LovelyChrys
File:Chrysgif!.gif File:Chrysgif!.gif has no categories, no licensing tag, no description and no source. Just when I thought you were getting better! I have nominated it for deletion and will delete it in 24 hours if the information is not added.--Opark 77 15:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) True Blood Wiki Sorry Chrys, I put you on a True Blood Probationary period- but you just can't seem to understand or get your edits right, that is why I had to re-block you. -- 20:08, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Continue to edit on other Wiki's- the more you learn and grow as an editor, perhaps we can lift the ban again. Like I said before, I am unsure if the GoT wiki is the best place for a beginner to try- this is a tough wiki, but best wishes. QueenBuffy- Admin and Wikia Councilor Shadows Shadows are magical entities. They are not children and they are not characters in their own right. Having an article on them as a magical creature is important to the wiki. Diverting that article into being about a single specific instance in entirely unacceptable. The mess that you left behind after the move is also not acceptable. Please don't use the rename tool like this.--Opark 77 22:03, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :I am on chat.--Opark 77 22:10, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Block Time It could be less than a year- or longer. I had to put an infinite time block on it in the meantime. Please do not harass me about the True Blood Wiki any longer. -- 17:21, May 13, 2012 (UTC) File:Pyat Pree Smile.jpg Thanks for uploading File:Pyat Pree Smile.jpg. Unfortunately you used the wrong licensing tag and an inappropriate category. Have a look at this edit where I corrected both. The rules of thumb that will help you get this right in future are: #If the image is a screenshot from the show then we have permission to use it so use the licensing tag . #When categorizing an image only use categories that start with Category: Image. For screenshots from season 2 the categories you need to use are [[:Category: Image (Character) (well done) and Category: Image (Season 2). Because you consistently get this wrong I highly recommend working from a template. Personally I always copy and paste this: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (Season 2) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description. On a separate note when you upload a new image for use in an infobox please can you move the old image down to the image gallery on the page e.g. this edit.--Opark 77 20:19, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Violating image policy File:Vise.jpg needs both a category (probably Category: Image (Promotional)) and a source. File:Red Waste.jpg has no information whatsoever. I'm really disappointed to find you doing this again. I really don't want to block you again Chrys but you are once again flaunting the image policy that we have worked hard on making you aware of. Why are you still breaking the rules? If you get back to me and fix both images within 24 hours then I'm willing to forego blocking you otherwise it is going to be a 1 month block.--Opark 77 00:06, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Both the Rhaegal images you uploaded are also not compliant with the image policy. I want you to look at both of them, determine what was missing, add it and then leave me a message so I know you understand what you are doing wrong. Once again I'm going to give you a 24 hour window to respond. Failure to do so will result in a 1 month block.--Opark 77 00:11, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reply. I am afraid I was about to go to sleep when I first noticed you breaking the rules last night; I had by the time you replied so wasn't able to come on chat. Thanks for trying to address the issues but there are still problems with those images. Please can you reread the image policy (paying particular attention to the 4 key requirements) re-check all the images you uploaded yesterday and then make sure they are compliant with the image policy. Failure to do so will result in a 1 month block.--Opark 77 10:21, May 15, 2012 (UTC)